naruto el poderoso remolino blanco
by NaruroCuartoSannin
Summary: Naruto es olvidado por sus padres, ya que ellos se interesan mas en sus hermanos, después de abandonar su casa se encuentra a una zorra blanca que le propone entrenarlo para que sea el mas fuerte de todos, sigue la historia de naruto el poderoso remolino blanco Díganme si quieren que siga el fic
1. Chapter 1

Hace mucho tiempo, el diez de octubre, en la aldea de konoha el kyubi no jouko ataco dicha aldea, los aldeanos pensaban que era mera casualidad del destino pero en realidad todo esto había sido planeado por un extraño sujeto con una mascara en espiral.

Afortunadamente el yondaime llego a tiempo para sellar al zorro de nueve colas en dos niño recién nacidos, después de este echo el yondaime se encontraba hablando con su sensei Jiraya el sannin, este extrañamente había desaparecido en una bola de humo en pleno ataque del kyubi.

Minato:¿ que paso Jiraya-sensei, por que desapareció de esa forma?-pregunto el shinobi-

Jiraya: el viejo sapo me había llamado para contarme una nueva profecía-respondió el sannin-

**Hijo del rayo amarillo y la habanera sangrienta**

**Olvidado por muchos querido por pocos**

**Será entrenado por la antigua bola blanca**

**Su poder será envidiado por muchos**

**Con un corazón de oro**

**El decidirá si salvar el mundo o destruirlo**

Jiraya: creo que se trata de tu hijo naruto…-no pudo terminar por que fue interrumpido-

Minato: no, seguro trata de menma ya que el poder del zorro es envidiado por muchos y el tiene el poder de cinco colas mientras kasumi el de cuatro, y es obvio que debe ser uno de mis hijos, naruto-suspiro-el lo único que tiene de especial es su sangre uzumaki despues de eso es un simple civil.-concluyo el yondaime-

Jiraya: tienes razón minato no se por que pensé que podría tratarse de naruto-concluyo el sannin.

5 años después del ataque del kyubi a konoha

Un niño de no más de cinco años estaba caminando por el bosque de la muerte, este niño tenía el pelo amarillo, unos ojos azules y tres marcas en cada cachete.

Este niño es Naruto Uzumaki, el hijo del yondaime hokage, Minato Namikaze y de Kushina Uzumaki la habanera sangrienta. Hoy era el cumpleaños de este niño, pero sus padres no le regalaron nada por que ellos se preocupaban mas por sus otros dos hijos Menma Namikaze y Kasumi Namikaze, solo Hiruzen Sarutobi y Danzo Shimura se preocupaban por el, aunque casi siempre eran fríos con el pero el apreciaba que por lo menos se preocuparan por el.

Naruto: otra vez se olvidaron de mí…

Sin darse cuenta naruto tropezó con una raíz y cayo arriba de una bola blanca(eso creyó el)en realidad cayo arriba de una zorra de pelaje blanco que se decía que hablaban.

Loba: ten mas cuidado niño casi me aplastas.-dijo una zorra blanca-

Naruto: perdona es que me tropecé, ¿como te llamas amiguita?, el mió es naruto uzumaki-pregunto el niño-

Loba: no me llames así, no me gusta, mi nombre es Kira, ¿que haces aquí solo naruto?-cuestiono la zorra-

Naruto: me gusta este lugar, vengo aquí cuando me siento solo…-fue interrumpido por la zorra-

Kira: ¿pero tus padres no se estarán preocupando por ti?-pregunto Kira-

Naruto: (con voz triste) ellos nunca se preocuparon por mi, siempre le prestan mas atención a mis hermanos y cuando les pido que me entrenen con mis hermanos siempre me dicen que los voy a retrasar.-respondio el ojiazul-

Kira: (con vos dulce) ¿Naruto me quieres contar por favor como ah sido tu vida?

Naruto en ese momento le contó de todos los cumpleaños olvidados, comidas olvidadas, entrenamientos negados, todo lo que recuerda que le hicieron sus padres.

Kira: ¿los odias?

Naruto: son mis padres no puedo odiarlos, pero lo que hicieron no tiene perdón.

Kira: ¿te quieres vengar?

Naruto: no, solamente no quiero volver a verlos ni a ellos ni a mis supuestos "hermanos"

Kira: Naruto tome una decisión te propongo entrenarte para que seas el mejor shinobi de este tiempo, superaras a tus hermanos, y hasta a tus padres en muy poco tiempo. ¿Qué dices naruto aceptas?

Naruto:(con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja) si, si, si, Kira yo si quiero, quiero volverme el mas fuerte de todos y el mejor hokage de todos. ¿Pero Kira podemos irnos de esta aldea hasta que haya terminado mi entrenamiento?

Kira: perdón naruto pero yo apenas tengo el nivel de un gennin si nos vamos de esta aldea es muy posible que no nos podamos proteger.

Naruto: pero si solo tienes ese nivel como me vas a poder convertir en el mas fuerte de todos-respondio un poco desconfiado-

Kira: Naruto solo por que tengo ese poder no significa que no te voy a poder entrenar, los zorros blancos como yo somos prácticamente inmortales, para darte una idea yo conocí a rikudou sennin, a lo largo de mi vida eh visto millones de técnicas y los zorros blancos tenemos la habilidad de recordar y no olvidar, a mi nunca me intereso la pelea, pero conozco demasiadas técnicas.

Naruto: ( no muy convencido) esta bien Kira confiare en ti, por lo menos tu me quieres entrenar.

Kira: muy bien naruto de ahora en mas vivirás conmigo en una cueva que esta cerca de aquí y te enseñare a cazar para si no tendremos que volver a la aldea y así tu no veras a tu "familia", cuando lleguemos a la cueva haremos tu plan de entrenamiento.

Una vez en la cueva

Kira: bien naruto (Kira agarra un papel que estaba en el piso) toma este papel con tus dos manos y concentra chakra en el.

Naruto hizo lo que Kira le pidió y el papel se corto en tres partes, una de ellas se quemo, otra se arrugo, y la ultima se mojo.

Kira: ( un poco sorprendida) naruto eres afin a cuatro de los cinco elementos esto nos favorece mucho gracias a que conozco muy pocos jutsus de tipo tierra. Bueno naruto primero entrenaremos tu viento ya que veo es tu elemento principal, además yo iré agregando técnicas que no son de ningún elemento, después entrenaremos tu fuego, después tu rayo y por ultimo tu fuego. Además ahora que me acuerdo me dijiste que eres un uzumaki, practicaremos el fuin-jutsu también, y obviamente no podemos dejar que tu taijutsu y genjutsu se descuide como tu control de chakra y tus reservas de chakra así que trabajaremos en eso por ahora

Naruto: datebayo voy a ser el mejor shinobi de la tierra

Kira: esta es mi primera lección naruto, siempre tranquilo, siempre con respeto y nunca con arrogancia recuerda estas palabras naruto, oh y perdona naruto casi se me olvidaba también te enseñare la historia del mundo ninja las leyes que hay y todo eso.

Naruto: ( con lagrimas estilo anime) ¿por queeee?


	2. Chapter 2

3 años después de que naruto conociera a Kira

Naruto y unos cien clones de naruto estaban entrenando su control de chakra mientras Kira lo supervisaba, después de una media hora de entrenamiento naruto se recostó al lado de Kira

Kira: bien naruto, gracias a los kage-bunshin tu control de chakra a mejorado a tal modo que tienes el de un ambu.

Naruto: (sonrojado y rascándose la nuca) no es para tanto Kira.

Kira: naruto para la edad que tienes es sorprendente, con solo 8 años tu nin-jutsu es nivel jounin, tu tai-jutsu es nivel chunnin al igual que tu gen-jutsu, tus reservas de chakra son enormes ya tienes 5 colas de chakra, tu control como ya te dije es de un ambu tu fuin-jutsu es de un jounin, era de esperarse por tu sangre uzumaki, y con las técnicas que tienes yo diría que tienes el nivel de un jounin.

Naruto: todavía debo seguir entrenando, todavía no alcanzo el poder de ninguno de ellos.

Kira: tranquilo naruto todavía tienes mucho que aprender, te aseguro que cuando termines nadie te va a alcanzar en poder

Naruto: bueno Kira, ahora hay que practicar el elemento rayo ya que me dijiste que me aprendí todos los justus tipo viento y fuego que sabes.

Kira: naruto eso no es lo único que te voy a enseñar ahora, como ya aprendiste todo lo que te propuse hace tres años ahora te diré tu nuevo plan de entrenamiento, aprenderás todos los jutsus que se tipo rayo y agua, te instruiré en el jutsu medico para si las heridas no se te hacen problemas, te enseñare un jutsu especial para que en batalla te puedas auto curar, te enseñare sen-jutsu esto te costara aprenderlo por que tu físico todavía no es el de un adulto pero al fin y al cabo lo lograras aprender, te enseñare el hiraishin de tu padre, y el rasengan pero a este jutsu tu le pondrás tu energía elemental para completarlo, intentaremos unir los elementos para crear sub-elementos, en dos años te enseñare las ocho puertas internas, te entregare el contrato de los zorros blancos para que puedas hacer el jutsu de invocación, te buscaremos una espada para si puedes aprender ken-jutsu ya que el clan uzumaki también se especializaba en el ken-jutsu, te enseñare a que tus sentidos se desarrollen como el olfato el oído, si llegas a aprender esto naruto vas a poder predecir los movimientos mejor que el sharingan de tres aspas, también el jutsu de vuelo del actual tsuchikage, cuando tengas la edad de doce años haremos despertar tus cadenas de chakra del clan uzumaki, y eso es todo naruto, en cuatro años vas a tener por lo menos el nivel de un kage.

Naruto: (con evidente sarcasmo) ¿solo eso?, ¿Por qué tengo que esperar dos años para aprender las ocho puertas internas?

Kira: naruto como te eh dicho antes solo tienes el cuerpo de un niño de ocho años, no soportarías el poder a esta edad, además, ¿te piensan que tienes todo el tiempo del mundo solo por tener el kage-bunshin?, aprender una técnica lleva tiempo, el kage-bunshin te lo facilita pero igual no puedes empezar con todas estas técnicas de una, recién en dos años vas a tener tiempo de aprender las ocho puertas internas.

Naruto: (apenado) cierto perdona Kira no te volveré a cuestionar sobre el entrenamiento nunca mas,

Kira: bueno no importa, y vos habías dicho que querías ser el mas fuerte de todos y superar a todos los Kages, y superar al shodaime no va a ser fácil.

Naruto: esta bien Kira entrenare todo l oque me has dicho, pero también entrenare mi taijutsu, mi genjutsu, mis reservas de chakra, mi control de chakra y mi fuin-jutsu, también perfeccionare todas las técnicas que ya se, como amo al nidaime hokage por crear la mejor técnica que existe… ¡EL KAGE-BUNSHIN!

Kira: (con una gota en la cabeza) si, si, naruto todos lo queremos. (volviéndose seria de repente) naruto mañana tienes tu primer día de academia, ¿le has dicho a sarutobi que te inscriba en la academia?

Naruto. Si ayer a la mañana fui a verlo, me dijo que me iba a inscribir hoy a la mañana, ah y te manda saludos, (susurrando) todavía no se por que me hace ir a esa academia si ella misma me hizo estudiar todas las leyes del mundo shinobi y todo lo que a pasado desde la muerte de rikudou sennin.

Kira: (con un aura siniestra rodeándola) ¿Qué dijiste naruto?

Naruto: (un poco asustado) nada, nada.

Kira: esta bien, vete a dormir que ya es tarde y mañana vas a necesitar todas tus fuerzas.

Al día siguiente

Kira: **elemento agua: gran bala de agua**

Antes de que la bala le pegara, naruto levanto una mano eh hizo dos sellos y dijo

Naruto: **elemento viento: muro de plasma**

Ni una gota de agua llego a darle a naruto gracias al muro que había creado para protegerse.

Naruto: ¿Kira que te pasa por que me querías golpear con un jutsu?-cuestiono el ojiazul-

Kira: (completamente tranquila) si no llegas en cinco minutos a la academia llegaras tarde-respondio la zorra-

Después de decir eso solo se vio a un borrón amarillo tomar una ropa que estaba en una silla y pasar por al lado de kira. Después de dos minutos se veía a naruto parado en medio de la calle ya que se había perdido, por que no sabia donde quedaba la academia y tampoco salía mucho de la cueva así que no sabia como ubicarse en esa aldea, naruto llevaba una camisa negra que en la espalda tenia el símbolo de la aldea del remolino y del clan uzumaki, y en una de sus hombros llevaba estampado un zorro blanco, llevaba unos pantalones ambus azules oscuros, con sus sandalias ninjas negras y sus guantes negros que dejaban a la vista sus dedos, en un momento vio a un chico de pelo negro con una remera azul y el símbolo del clan uchiha en la espalda, unos pantalones blancos y unas sandalias ninjas azules. Naruto corrió hacia el para preguntarle si sabia donde quedaba la academia ninja a lo que el niño respondió.

Niño: yo estoy yendo a la academia ninja en este momento, ¿quieres que te acompañe?-pregunto el niño-

Naruto: si muchas gracias, por cierto ¿como te llamas?, eh visto por tu ropa que eres un uchiha. Yo me llamo naruto uzumaki-exclamo el rubio-

Niño: mi nombre es sasuke uchiha, ¿uzumaki? Nunca había escuchado de ese clan.-comento el pelinegro-

Naruto: eso es por que mi clan se ah casi extinguido en la segunda guerra ninja solo unos pocos hemos sobrevivido.-dijo el uzumaki-

Sasuke: y que especialidades tenia tu clan?-pregunto el uchiha-

Naruto: bueno, mi clan, cuando un uzumaki nace tiene enormes reservas de chakra, además somos unos genios en el fuin-jutsu, esa fue la razón por la que nos atacaron, nos estábamos haciendo muy fuertes y las otras aldeas ninjas nos empezaban a tener miedo, éramos tan fuertes que nuestro clan solo fundo un país, se llamaba país del remolino, también tenemos un kekei-genkai como el clan uchiha que tiene el sharingan nosotros tenemos las cadenas de chakra que se dice que hasta puede contener al zorro de nueve colas.-aclaro naruto-

Sasuke: wow, que clan tan sorprendente, pero ningún clan es mejor que el clan uchiha.-dijo decidido el ojinegro-

Naruto: el uzumaki es mejor-contradijo el rubio-

Sasuke: el uchiha

Naruto: uzumaki

Sasuke: ¡uchiha!

Naruto: ¡uzumaki!

Naruto y Sasuke siguieron peleando hasta que sin darse cuenta llegaron a la academia, se fueron a su salón que era el 202, su sensei era Iruka Morino un chunin, por recomendación del hokage ascendido a chunin-sensei. Naruto y Sasuke se sentaron juntos y aunque las chicas de la clase querían llamar la atención de los dos individuos, y que, según ellas ellos eran muy lindos, Naruto reconoció a los herederos de los clanes de konoha que eran, chouji akimichi heredero del clan akimichi, ino yamanaka heredera del clan yamanaka, shikamaru nara heredero del clan nara, hinata hyuga heredera del clan hyuga, kiba inuzuka heredero del clan inuzuka, shino aburame heredero del clan aburame, menma namikaze heredero del clan namikaze y kasumi namikaze heredera del clan namikaze, los otros a naruto no le importaban excepto por sai shimura y sakura haruno que eran, en caso de sakura civil y en caso de sai hijo adoptivo de danzo.

Naruto recordaba perfectamente de sus maravillosos "hermanos" pero parecía que ellos no lo recordaban a el, el recordaba como sus "hermanos" siempre le decían que era una basura y que no servia para nada ahora les demostraría quien era la basura.

2 meses después de que naruto entrara en la academia

En este tiempo naruto se había hecho muy buen amigo de sasuke, es mas naruto ya no recuerda cuantas veces fue a la casa de sasuke donde conoció a la madre de sasuke, mikoto uchiha sin duda era muy hermosa, toda una mujer, también conoció al padre de sasuke fugaku uchiha era el jefe de la policía de konoha y jefe del clan uchiha, era un hombre frió que se interesaba mas en el hermano de sasuke itachi pero naruto pudo ver en los ojos del hombre que solo se preocupaba en el poder de itachi, y por ultimo conoció a itachi uchiha, itachi era una persona muy bondadosa que amaba a su aldea, naruto iba a entrenar con sasuke e itachi al bosque o abecés a pescar con ellos, la verdad aunque los conoció hace muy poco tiempo naruto consideraba a sasuke un hermano, a itachi un hermano mayor y a mikoto su tía, el titulo de madre para naruto ya lo conservaba Kira. También hablo con sus hermanos al revisarlos naruto se dio cuenta que en el cuello tenia un sello que sirve para hacer olvidarse de algo, en ese momento naruto se dio cuenta que les pusieron ese sello para que se olviden de el, igual para naruto eso era mejor después de todo no quería tener a dos personas que siempre son arrogantes encima de el.

Un día naruto y sasuke se quedaron mas tarde en la academia para entrenar lanzamiento de kunais, estaban yendo a la casa de sasuke ya que sasuke había invitado a naruto a comer cuando naruto siente un leve olor a sangre en el aire y se da cuenta que el olor viene del barrio uchiha, entonces miro a sasuke y dijo.

Naruto: algo esta pasando en el barrio uchiha sasuke tenemos que ir rápido-dijo el rubio-

Sasuke: ¿Cómo sabes eso?-pregunto el morocho-

Naruto: hay olor a mucha sangre y viene del barrio uchiha, no preguntes nada mas solo vayamos rápido.-exclamo el uzumaki-

Después de decir eso los dos salieron disparados al barrio uchiha, naruto iba mas adelantado que sasuke, pero sasuke pudo alcanzar a naruto cuando naruto paro de repente sasuke se aterro con la escena que estaba viendo, cuerpos sangrando tirados por todas partes, en ese momento sasuke y naruto pensaron en una cosa.

Sasuke: (pensando) MAMA

Naruto: (pensando) MIKOTO

Naruto y Sasuje salieron corriendo a la casa principal de los uchihas entraron corriendo a la casa y cuando llegaron a la sala lo vieron… Fugaku uchiha tirado en el piso evidentemente muerto, a Itachi uchiha con una katana en mano con sangre impregnada en ella, que con ella estaba apunto de decapitar a mikoto uchiha.

Naruto reacciono antes que sasuke y gracias a su velocidad pudo parar la katana con un kunai y patear a itachi con tal fuerza que rompió la pared y lo mando fuera de la casa. Itachi que no se esperaba el golpe y había desactivado el sharingan no pudo reaccionar, aunque igual se sorprendió por la fuerza y la velocidad de naruto, naruto miro a sasuke y lo dijo.

Naruto: (mirando a mikoto) sasuke, cuídala yo me encargare de itachi-saliendo por el agujero que dejo itachi al salir-

Naruto: ¿Por qué lo hiciste itachi?-pregunto naruto-

Itachi: (con una voz fría) eso a ti no te incumbe, solo le incumbe al clan uchiha-respondio el uchiha-

Naruto: ¡ si, me incumbe por que tu estas relacionado en esto y yo te considero un hermano!

Itachi: esta bien, lo hice solo para medir mis capacidades, para saber si era lo suficientemente fuerte.

Naruto: ¡¿para medir tus capacidades, acaso te as vuelto loco!? Esta es tu familia, ¡¿por que mataste a tu propia familia!?-exclamo furioso el uzumaki-

Itachi: si me puedes vencer en una pelea te digo toda la verdad

Naruto: yo no quiero pelear contra ti itachi

Itachi: vamos naruto será fácil para ti aniquilar todo un clan la verdad que agota, además tu quieres saber toda la verdad, ¿no?

Naruto: esta bien… **elemento viento: ráfaga cortante**

Itachi salio volando hacia una casa, cuando se levanto se le vieron rasguños por muchas partes de su cuerpo.

Itachi: (pensando sorprendido) solo es un niño de 8 años y ya tiene chakra para un jutsu, encima del elemento viento que es un elemento muy difícil de dominar.

Naruto desapareció de los ojos de itachi y reapareció al lado de el, le lanzo un puñetazo a la cara a itachi pero itachi esta vez si pudo para el golpe naruto vio a itachi y vio que tenia el sharingan en sus ojos

Naruto: creo que gane itachi, **bunshin-diabuka**

El clon de naruto se inflo y exploto, itachi no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y salio bastante lastimado gracias a eso explosión.

Naruto apareció al lado de itachi con un kunai amenazando a itachi con matarlo

Itachi: (pensando) como es que un mocoso de ocho años logro vencerme, me confié demasiado, además estaba bastante cansado por la pelea contra los otros uchihas, (miro a naruto y dijo, muy bien me venciste pero envés de contarte que te parece mejor si te muestro.

Lo último que vio naruto fueron los ojos de itachi que se transformaban en el mangekyo sharingan. Despues de eso pudo ver a itachi hablando con los consejeros Koharu Utatane y Homura Mitokado, ellos le estaban diciendo a itachi que el clan uchiha se estaba haciendo muy rebelde y que no querían causar una guerra civil así que le hicieron elegir, mataba a todo su clan y su hermano sobrevivía o ellos mataban a su clan, sasuke moría y se desataba una guerra civil en konoha. Itachi decidió matar a su clan por su hermano y por su aldea, después pasa a otra imagen que aparece shisui uchiha que le faltaba un ojo, entregándole su único ojo sharingan a itachi y le decía que madara uchiha le robo su ojo izquierdo y también le pedía que cuidara de su ojo derecho, después apareció itachi hablando con un hombre con una mascara en espiral anaranjada hablando con itachi y diciendo que ese mismo día a la noche eliminarían a todo el clan uchiha y que después itachi estaba invitado a unirse a akatsuki su organización secreta, y por ultimo aparecían el y itachi en un bosque y un cuervo con un ojo sharingan entraba en la boca de naruto.

Itachi. Naruto el sharingan que te eh dado solo lo podrás usar una vez, úsalo con mucho cuidado y espero que me perdones, seguramente serás el mejor hokage de todos naruto de eso no hay duda.

Naruto: (llorando) yo ya te eh perdonado itachi y gracias significa mucho que venga de ti itachi, solo te quiero hacer una ultima pregunta, ¿le puedo decir de esto a mikoto y sasuke?

Itachi: si logras de que sasuke no intente asesinar a los consejeros por venganza entonces si, adiós naruto.

Naruto: adiós itachi.

En ese momento naruto despertó y se dio cuenta de que estaba en la habitación de un hospital.

Naruto: vaya parece que mi mente no pudo soportar ese dolor así que me desmaye.

En ese momento entran mikoto y sasuke a la habitación, mikoto cuando vio despierto a naruto se tiro a abrasarlo y decía mientras lloraba, gracias, gracias, gracias.

Sasuke solo atino a decir.

Sasuke: (un poco apenado) naruto, ¿me podrías entrenar?, eh visto como vencías a itachi y me gustaría ser fuerte

Naruto: ¿para que quieres ser fuerte sasuke?

Sasuke: para proteger a mi mama y a mis amigos como tu

Naruto: (con una gran sonrisa) si es así por supuesto sasuke.

Sasuke: gracias nii-san

Naruto: ¿eh, nii-san? ¿Por qué me llamas así sasuke?

Mikoto: yo responderé eso naruto, como vi que tu eras un huérfano decidí adoptarte como mi hijo.

Naruto: (sorprendido) ¿lo dices enserio mikoto?

Mikoto: si naruto, y que dices, ¿quieres ser mi hijo y hermano de sasuke?

Naruto: solo con una condición-respondio con una gran sonrisa-

Mikoto:¿Cuál?

Naruto: cuando tenia cinco años encontré a una pequeña zorra blanca en el bosque, increíblemente ella podía hablar, desde ese momento ella ah vivido conmigo en el bosque de la muerte.

Mikoto: ¡¿queee has vivido en el bosque de la muerte todo este tiempo?! Hay no tu no vivirás mas ahí te mudaras conmigo y con sasuke, aceptamos cualquier mascota que tengas naruto, ¿o no sasuke?

Sasuke solo asintió con mucho miedo

Mikoto: espera dijiste que hablaba, ahora que recuerdo los zorros blancos son bastante antiguos se creían extintos, que ellas encontrado uno es un milagro.

Naruto: si fue un milagro encontrarla, bueno vayamos a buscarla y después vayamos a casa.

Sasuke miraba la escena con mucha alegría ya que aunque había perdido a muchas personas de su familia, naruto ocupaba el lugar de todas ellas. Después de ir a buscar a Kira, que acepto gustosa la invitación de mikoto, Naruto y Kira se encontraban hablando en la habitación de naruto.

Naruto: ¿Por qué no puedes entrenar a sasuke?

Kira: nunca dije que no lo entrenare solo dije que no lo entrenare al igual que tu, naruto una de las razones por las que te elegí es por tu gran corazón un por tu determinación al hacer las cosas y por que tu as sufrido demasiado, a sasuke lo entrenare pero no al igual que tu, el no podría soportar mi entrenamiento, perdona naruto pero no puedo.

Naruto: esta bien Kira por lo menos lo entrenaras eso es lo importante, que se haga fuerte, tenemos mucha suerte Kira, encontramos a dos personas que nos quieren tal y como somos.

Kira: así es naruto, ahora descansa que mañana empezamos con el sen-jutsu.


	3. Chapter 3

4 años después de la masacre del clan uchiha

Naruto estaba en la academia ninja en su aula con sasuke esperando a su sensei. No pudo evitar recordar lo que vivió estos últimos cuatro años que sin duda fueron muy felices para naruto, ya que, por fin tenia una familia, por fin tenia a alguien que lo esperara en su casa con la comida lista, antes cuando vivía con Kira, el tenia que cazar su propia comida, además sus "padres" parecía que también se habían olvidado de el, después de revisarlos a ellos también se dio cuenta que también ellos tenían un sello en su cuello, iguales a los que tenían menma y kasumi. Algo que no le gustaba a naruto ni a sasuke, eran las fangirls, sasuke tenia enzima suyo a sakura haruno que con su vos chillona sin duda llamaba la atención y un para de chicas civiles, y naruto tenia a ino yamanaka, que siempre queria llamar su atención y siempre estaba peleando con sakura, el escucho una vez una puesta que hicieron las dos chicas, que era, la primera que conquiste al chico que le gusta sera la mejor de las dos, a naruto esto le parecio estupido y desde ese momento trato con frialdad a todas las chicas que eran fangirls.

Otra cosa que le hacia feliz era que por fin, había aprendido todas las técnicas que hace cuatro años le había dicho Kira que debería aprender, hace una semana despertó sus cadenas de chakra y esta semana se las dedico a perfeccionarlas. En nin-jutsu era un mountro en dicha área, en taijutsu superaba al gran jounin maito gai, en genjutsu superaba a la jounin kurenai yuhi, en kenjutsu era digno de ser del clan uzumaki sin duda era monstruoso, su fuin-jutsu era asombroso, el sen-jutsu fue la segunda persona en poder usarlo al cien por ciento, Jiraya de los sannin solo podía usar al setenta por ciento, en jutsu medico gracias a sus enormes reservas de chakra era por mucho mejor que la sannin tsunade senju.

Otro caso era sasuke que también fue entrenado por Kira, y su ninjutsu con el elemento fuego sin duda era digno de ser un uchiha, su taijutsu era del nivel de un chunnin, su genjutsu era todo un uchiha en esa área, en las otras ares sasuke era de un nivel chunin, a sasuke siempre le intereso mas el nin-jutsu y el gen-jutsu, mas que cualquier otra área.

Sasuke: hey naruto, ¿Qué estas pensando?

Naruto: nada solo recordaba estos últimos cuatro años.

Sasuke: pues concéntrate que hoy anunciaran a los equipos y capaz nos hagan una prueba.

Naruto: vamos sasuke, no quiero sonar arrogante, pero esa prueba no será la gran cosa para nosotros dos.

Sasuke: naruto, recuerda lo que nos dijo Kira, nunca hay que tomar nada a la ligera, ¿Qué pasaria si nos hacen pelear con un jounin? Para no quedar en ridículo habría que mostrar nuestras habilidades.

Naruto: cierto, tienes razón sasuke.

En ese momento entran dos chicas corriendo al aula y se empiezan a pelear por saber quien entro antes al aula.

?: ¡ja!, te gane ino-cerda.

Ino: yo te gane a ti frentesota.

(todos los personajes están vestidos igual que en el canon, excepto por sasuke, y menma y kasumi son pelirrojos imagínenselos como quieran)

Kasumi: mi dedo gordo del pie esta un centímetro mas adelantado que el tuyo.

En ese momento las dos chicas notan a sasuke sentado al lado de naruto y van para haya.

Sakura: muévete uzumaki, yo me voy a sentar aquí.-sasuke ni se inmuto por las palabras de kasumi-

Ino: callate frentesota no le hables hacia naruto, el uchiha es el que se tiene que ir.

Sakura: callate puerca.

Chica: yo me sentare junto a sasuke

Chica 2: yo llegue antes que ustedes así que yo me tengo que sentar al lado de naruto.

Naruto y Sasuke no se movieron de su lugar, ellos siempre eran serios con las fangirls y si les dirigían la palabra era con total frialdad, ellos siempre se mantenían serenos ante cualquier situación, y eran fríos con casi todas las personas de la aldea.

En ese momento entro iruka al salón y hizo que todas las chicas se sentaran en lugares diferentes. Y empezó a nombrar a los equipos.

Iruka: equipo 7, Naruto uzumaki uchiha, Sasuke uchiha y Sakura haruno.( sakura empezo a festejar en su lugar)

Ineer Sakura: ¡chaa! ¡el amor siempre triunfa!

Iruka: equipo 8, Hinata hyuga, Kiba inuzuka y Shino aburame.

Equipo 10, ino yamanaka, shikamaru nara y chouji akimichi.

Ineer Ino: ¡no, el gordo no!

Iruka: equipo 15, Menma namikaze, Kasumi namikaze y Sai shimura.

Bueno chicos solo quiero decir que fue un honor ser su sensei y espero que crezcan como ninjas, esperan aquí a sus senseis que ya llegaran.

Después de quince minutos llegaron dos personas al aula, una era una mujer, Kurenai Yuhi, y el otro era un hombre Asuma Sarutobi.

Asuma: equipo 10 venga conmigo.

Kurenai: equipo 8 venga conmigo.

Así los dos senseis y sus alumnos se fueron cada unos a su respectivo campo de entrenamiento. Después de otros quince minutos llego un hombre castaño de nombre Yamato.

Yamato: equipo 15 venga conmigo.

Después de otra hora mas llego un hombre peligris, Kakashi hatake, su banda ninja le tapaba el ojo y tenia una mascara que le tapaba la boca, los labios y las mejillas.

Kakashi: equipo 7 venga conmigo.

Así el equipo siete fue dirigido por kakashi a la terraza de la academia.

Kakashi: bueno, que les parece si se presentas.

Sakura: ¿Qué se supone que debamos decir?

Kakashi: lo que les gusta, lo que les disgusta, sus sueños para el futuro, sus pasatiempos.

Sakura: ¿Por qué no nos dice primero usted?, para si sabremos como se hace.

Kakashi: yo soy kakashi hatake, lo que mes gusta y lo que me disgusta, no, no les diré eso, mis sueños para el futuro, nunca había pensado en eso y mis pasatiempos tengo muchos pasatiempos. Ahora tu la de rosa.

Sakura: mi nombre es Sakura haruno, lo que me gusta, el chico que me gusta (mirando a sasuke), mi pasatiempo, mis sueños para el futuro… ¡kya! , y no me disgusta nada en particular

Kakashi: (pensando) fanfirls, se interesan más en chicos que en su entrenamiento.

Bueno ahora tu el rubio.

Naruto: mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha, me gusta entrenar, me disgusta la gente debil, mi pasatiempo es entrenar y mi sueño para el futuro es personal.

Kakashi: (pensando) ¿uzumaki?, creí que solo kushina, menma y kasumi eran los últimos uzumakis.

Kakashi: ahora tu el del medio.

Sasuke: mi nombre es sasuke uchiha, me gustan pocas cosas y me disgustan muchas, mi pasatiempo es entrenar y mi sueño para el futuro restaurar mi clan y traer a alguien devuelta a la aldea.

Kakashi: (pensando) bien, creí que iba a estar sumido en la venganza, capaz es por la compañía de mikoto.

Bien cada uno tiene cualidades y personalidades únicas, tendremos nuestra primera misión mañana.

Sakura: ¿Qué clase de misión sensei?

Kakashi: una de supervivencia.

Sakura: creí que esas cosas eran cosas del pasado.

Kakashi (soltando una sonora carcajada) Bueno la verdad es que ustedes todavía no son ninjas, (sasuke y naruto ni se inmutan, pero sakura se sorprende demasiado) ustedes serán nijas si yo lo digo, de los 23 graduados solo 12 serán ninjas de verdad, mañana los calificare y según vea su rendimiento pasaran o no. Los veo mañana en el campo de entrenamiento numero 7 a las 9 de la mañana, oh y antes de irme, es mejor que no desayunen mañana.-después de decir eso desapareció en una nube de humo-

Sakura mira para donde estaban sasuke y naruto para poder hablar con ellos, pero se da cuenta que los dos ya se habían ido.

Naruto y Sasuke llegaron a un depsartemento que quedaba cerca de los campos de entrenamiento, cuando llegaron encontraron a mikoto y a Kira hablando alegremente.

Mikoto: hola chicos, ¿Cómo es su equipo y quien les toco de sensei?

Naruto: Sasuke y yo estamos en el mismo equipo con sakura haruno una fangirl de sasuke, y nuestro sensei, es un tuerto, un tal Kakashi Hatake

Mikoto: (pensando) si kakashi llega a leer ese libro porno frente a naruto y sasuke lo voy a matar.

Kira: perfecto, el trabajo en equipo que tiene sasuke y tu es tremendo, pocos ninjas sobrevivirían a sus ataques combinados.

Sasuke: si, eso es cierto, pero ninguno de los dos va usar una técnica poderosa, es solo para no causar alboroto.

Mikoto: bueno hablemos en la mesa ya que la comida esta lista.

Así los cuatro fueron a comer a la mesa, aunque Kira comía en el piso, estuvieron hablando alegremente hasta que mikoto los obligo a ambos a irse a dormir con el pretexto de, si no se duermen ahora mañana no tendrán fuerzas suficientes para la prueba.

Al día siguiente

Sakura hace mas de una hora que había llegado al campo de entrenamiento, ella ya estaba bastante enojada por que su sensei todavía no llegaba y para colmo naruto y sasuke tampoco habían llegado, en ese momento apareció kakashi en una bola de humo.

Sakura: ¡Llega tarde!

Kakashi: es que me apareció un gato negro en mi camino entonces tuve que tomar el camino largo, ¿sasuke y naruto donde están?.

Sakura: no lo se, todavía no an llegado.

Después de quince minutos mas de espera se veían caminando tranquilamente a naruto y a sasuke.

Kakashi: ¿no deberían ser un poco mas responsables y llegar a tiempo?

Naruto: (ni siquiera miro a kakashi) ¿hace cuanto llego usted?

Kakashi: (suspirando) esta bien, les explicare en que consiste la prueba… (agarra dos cascabeles de su bolsa ninja y se los muestra)

Sasuke: ¿unos cascabeles?

Kakashi: si, tendrán hasta el medio día para conseguir un cascabel, el que no consiga un cascabel volverá a la academia ninja.

Ineer sakura: ¡chaa! ¡esto es una prueba de amor, quieren separarme de sasuke!

Kakashi: podrán atacarme con todo lo que tengan, kunai, shurikens, cuando diga comiencen la prueba empezara… ¡COMIENCEN!

En ese momento, los tres genin desaparecieron de la vista de kakashi, gracias a que kakashi fue un ambu sentír precensias no era problema para el, a sakura la sentía perfectamente estaba muy cerca de sasuke, para sentir a sasuke tenia que concentrarse mas ya que se le hacia un poco difícil, pero le preocupaba no sentir a naruto.

Naruto salio caminando del bosque tranquilamente, kakashi lo miro como si fuera un entupido, entonces puso su mano en su bolsa ninja y saco… su libro haciéndolo en el paraíso.

Kakashi: comparado con los demás tu eres un poco diferente.

Naruto: ( a espaldas de kakashi) ¿ enserio? Entonces creo que pensamos igual.

Kakashi: (pensando) como llego ahí, no lo pude sentir.

Kakashi no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar ya que naruto le había pateado la espalda con tal fuerza que mando a kakashi contra un árbol. Kakashi se reincorporo rápidamente.

Kakashi: vaya, ese golpe si que me dolió al parecer es como dicen, naruto tiene mucho mas poder que el que demuestra. Creo que si no quiero ser humillado por un genin tendre que usarlo.-después de decir eso kakashi poso una mano en su banda ninja y la subio, revelando al sharingan.

Naruto: así que decidiste usar el sharingan, creo que debes saber que estoy acostumbrado a pelear con el sharingan.

Kakashi: (sorprendido) eso quiere decir que…-fue interrumpido ya que una horda de kunais y shurikens se dirigían hacia el-

Kakashi uso del jutsu de sustitución para salir ileso de ese ataque. Cuando miro para donde estaba naruto se dio cuenta que ahora sasuke estaba al lado suyo. En el momento que kakashi los miro naruto y sasuke empezaron a hacer sellos de manos.

Kakashi: (pensando sorprendido) no, es imposible que un genin tenga suficiente chakra para hacer un jutsu elemental.

Sasuke: **elemento fuego, gran bola de fuego**

Naruto: **elemento aire: ventisca divina**

Los dos ataques se unieron haciendo que le bola de fuego doblegue su tamaño y aumente su velocidad. Kakashi viéndose atrapado solo se le ocurrió una cosa por hacer.

Kakashi: **elemento tierra: muro de tierra**

El jutsu de kakashi lo protegió de la combinación de los ataques pero, naruto y sasuke ya se esperaban esto, cuando el fuego se apago kakashi pudo ver que naruto y sasuke (o eso creía el) correr hacia el queriéndole pegar un puñetazo, pero gracias a su sharingan el pudo reaccionar y golpearlos en la cara a los dos, le sorprendió demasiado que los dos desaparecieran en una bola de humo.

Al darse la vuelta se encontró a naruto con la mano extendida y sasuke con el puño cerrado a cinco centímetros de el, kakashi salio volando por el golpe producido por esos dos y se cayo al lago que estaba en el campo de entrenamiento, cuando quería salir del lago se dio cuenta que no podía concentrar chakra en ninguna parte de su cuerpo, en ese momento entendió por que naruto lo había golpeado con la palma abierta, había sellado su chakra. Después de eso kakashi solo vio a sasuke con el sharingan de tres aspas activado, tomarlo por el chaleco jounin y decir.

Sasuke: **gen-jutsu: ilusion diabolica.**

Loa ojos de kakashi estaban en blanco y empezó a gritar, después de dos minutos se desmayo y despertó después de veinte. Se encontraba atado a un poste mientras sus tres genios lo miraban, en el caso de sakura sonriendo, en eso noto que le faltaban los cascabeles, sonrió internamente, habían echo un excelente trabajo en equipo y lo vencieron aun con su sharingan descubierto, lo que le preocupaba era que sakura no había echo nada, pero sabia como compensarlo.

Kakashi: ¿Quién tiene los cascabeles?

Naruto: los tiene sakura.

Kakashi: ¿y tu y sasuke?

Naruto: acabo de decir que los tiene sakura, a los dos. Deje de fingir sensei, ya sabemos que para pasar esta prueba teníamos que hacer trabajo en equipo, nos dio demasiadas pistas.

Kakashi: ¿entonces por que sakura no hizo nada?

Sasuke: ella ideo todo el plan.

Kakashi: ¿eso es cierto sakura?

Sakura: hai- respondió nerviosa, le verdad ella no había echo nada.

Kakashi: (apareciendo atrás de ellos) ¡entonces solo tengo que decir que están aprobados!

Sakura empezó a festejar mientras pensaba que esto fue por que el destino no quería que ella y sasuke se separaran, naruto y sasuke se quedaron en el mismo lugar, pero kakashi pudo ver una gran sonrisa en naruto y una sonrisa de lado de sasuke.

Bueno yo me tengo que ir a informar de esto al hokage.

Sakura: ¿sasuke, naruto, les gustaría ir a almorzar a un restaurante para celebrar?

Naruto: si, después de todo somos un equipo, ¿no?

Sasuke: hmp

Sakura: bien ino me dijo que invito a todos los equipos a ir a ese restaurante, aunque no se como sabia que nosotros íbamos a pasar, pero bueno vamos.

Naruto, sasuke y sakura, se dirigieron al restaurante que sakura había dicho, en el trayecto se encontraron al equipo 8, que después de una charla corta también los acompañaron a ellos a almorzar.

Una vez en el restaurante se encontraron con los equipos 10 y 15

Ino: naruto, que coincidencia que estés aquí-dijo con vos coqueta-

Sakura: (con los pelos en punta) si tu nos invitaste, ¡además me dijiste que si naruto no venia era mejor que yo no venga!

Ino: siempre tan superficial sakura, era solo un juego.

Kiba: bueno, bueno, ahora, ¿ino como sabias que nosotros íbamos a pasar la prueba genin?

Ino: por que somos los mas prometedores genin de toda la villa, todos somos herederos de clanes menos sakura, sai y naruto, que ellos no son herederos de ningun clan reconocido.

Naruto: (con la cara sombría) ¿por que no te callas de una vez?, no sabes nada de mi, solo eres un fastidio. Ya no tengo hambre, me voy a entrenar.-eso fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir del restaurante-

Ino: (dolida) ¿dije algo que no debía?

Sasuke: el clan de naruto fue uno de los mas importantes y temidos del mundo shinobi, su clan cada vez se hacia mas y mas fuerte, hasta que las otras aldeas ninja se dieron cuenta de esto y atacaron a su clan, solo quedaron unos pocos sobrevivientes además de naruto, naruto respeta demasiado a su clan y esta decidió a devolverle la gloria al clan uzumaki, el símbolo que lleva en su hombro derecho es el del clan uzumaki.

Shikamaru: pero ese símbolo esta en todos los chalecos jounin de la aldea.

Sasuke: eso es por que la aldea de konoha tenia una muy buena relación con el clan uzumaki, después de que casi se extinguiera, como respeto a sus aliados le pusieron esos símbolos a los chalecos jounin. Bueno mejor me voy, si quieren mas información del clan uzumaki aquí hay dos integrantes de dicho clan.

Sakura: espera sasuke todavía… - no pudo terminar ya que sasuke ya se había ido-

Kasumi: (pensando) imposible, como es que sabe que menma y yo somos del clan uzumaki, esto se lo tendremos que decir a papa y mama.

Menma: (pensando) ja, al parecer el uchiha sabe mucho deberemos hacerle cerrar esa boca, por las buenas, o las malas.

Shikamaru: ¿Qué quiso decir por dos integrantes del clan uzumaki?

Kasumi. Menma y yo somos miembros del clan uzumaki.

Eso los sorprendió a todos, ya que naruto siempre los miraba con odio a los dos y si les dirigía la palabra era con total frialdad.

Shikamaru: (pensando) un momento eso quiere decir que… no, no, eso es imposible, pero por las dudas lo consultare con mi padre, esto es muy problemático.

Menma: si quieren saber algo del clan uzumaki, solo pregunten, nosotros responderemos sus respuestas.

Así se pasaron todo el día hablando del tan famoso clan uzumaki, los genios se sorprendieron demasiado por las habilidades del clan uzumaki y se preguntaban si naruto tenia todas esas habilidades.

**Buenos hasta aquí el capitulo, solo quiero aclarar un par de cosas,**

**1_ Naruto, sabe, mas técnicas de las que puse pero las iran descubriendo a lo largo del fic, ah y no piensen que naruto por saber todas esas técnicas ya es invencible, el no sabe todas las técnicas a su máximo de poder, solo sabe lo básico de cada técnica ( por ejemplo solo puede abrir cuatro puertas del dolor y no desarrollo el rasengan elemental)**

**2_Sasuke tiene el nivel de un jounin, todavía no es más fuerte que ninguno de los senseis de los equipos, pero es mas fuerte que algunos jounin.**

**3_ Los hermanos de naruto tienen el nivel de un genin, pero cuando usan el chakra del zorro tienen el nivel de un jounin de elite ( mas fuerte que kakashi) eso es por que minato en kushina, se concentraron en el chakra del zorro en vez de sus propias habilidades.**

**4_ naruto mientras estaba en la academia tuvo mucha popularidad ya que los ninjas escuchaban rumores de un niño de academia que era mas fuerte que un chunin, eso paso lo mismo que con sasuke, pero con naruto en mayor medida. Pero solo fue con ninjas de la aldea, los ninjas de otra aldea todavía ni lo conocen.**


	4. Chapter 4

Zafir09: ire diciendo a lo largo del fic quien fue el que puso los sellos en la familia naikaze, y los sellos seran rotos en la tercera parte del examen chunin. Pero no se si hacer que los padres de naruto supliquen su perdon, puse eso de los sellos por que cuando leia otros fics los padres de naruto siempre estaban buscando el perdon de naruto, y era irritante, asique no se, despues vere.

Y naruto no se si tendra harem si ustedes quieren pongo harem, todavía no me decido con quien se va a quedar naruto

Ino

Hinata

Anko

Tenten

Y para sasuke

Sakura

Karin

Temari

Voy a elegir una de las que puse para cada uno, asi, las chicas que quedan les eligo otras parejas.

Una semana despues de los examenes genin.

El equipo siete en una sola semana se hizo uno de los mejores equipos genin de toda konoha, por su eficacia al hacer misiones D y su velocidad de hacer dichas misiones, pero sin duda su mas grande logro fue romper el record de captura a tora, mientras otros equipos se pasabn todo el dia buscando a ese gato, el equipo siete en 10 segundos ya tenian el gato en la oficina del hokage.

Esto es gracias a que naruto le puso un sello de invocación a ese gato, asique si lo llamaban el simplemente lo invocaba, la esposa del feudal le pedio que le diga como hizo eso, para si no tendria que gastar mas dinero en las misiones de rango D para que encuentren a tora, pero naruto no era estupido, asique solo le dijo que alguien de su clan podia hacer esto. La esposa del feudal le pregunto si queria venir con ella a ser su guardia personal, ya que habia escuchado rumores de ese chico en el tiempo que estaba en konoha, y la verdad quedo impresionada con las habilidades de este chico.

Naruto le respondio que seria un honor pero que ahora estaba ocupado en la aldea de la hoja con sus deveres de ninja, capaz despues aceptaria su propuesta.

Bueno a esto el equipo 7 estaba entregando los informes de su ultima mision, estaban en la torre hokage en la oficina del hokage, y al frente de ellos estaban su antiguo sensei de academia, Iruka, el tercer hokage, Hiruzen y el cuarto hokage, Minato.

Minato: muy bien, debo decir que son el equipo mas prometedor de toda konoha, en tan solo una semana realizaron mas misiones que algunos equipos que llevan años aquí. Creo que se merecen una mision de rango C.

Hiruzen: aquí hay una mision, es de proteger a un constructor de puentes para que vuelva a sus tierras sano y salvo y protegerlo hasta que termine su puente, es en el pais de las olas, no queda muy lejos de aquí.

Minato: entonces esa mision sera, Kakashi acercate para que te entrege los informes de la mision. Hagan pasar al cliente.

En ese momento entra un hombre a la habitación con el pelo negro, ojos negros, tez marron, una cinta en la cabeza y una botella de sake.

?: ¿este es el equipo que me protegera? el ciclope, el chico rubio y el chico con el pelo negro parecen preparados, pero tu niña, ¿no te incomoda ese kimono que usas?, deberias de tener mas movilidad. Por cierto me llamo Tazuna, el super constructor de puentes.

Kakashi: bueno mi nombre es kakashi hatake, el rubia que esta aquí es naruto, el morocho es sasuke y la pelirosa es sakura. Bueno nos vemos en la puerta oeste en una hora, lleven todo lo necesario para la mision.

Despues de una hora en la puerta oeste, se pueden divisar a cinco personas.

Kakashi: bueno dejenme rebisarlos para que no lleven cosas que no van a necesitar.

Sakura tenia unos kunais y unas shurikens ademas de un shampoo y un jabon, kakashi agarro el jabon y el shampoo y lo arrojo.

Kakashi: (sonriendo) los ninjas no necesitamos de esas cosas.

Despues fue a ver a sasuke, se asombro demasiado al ver que en sus muñecas tenia sellos de almacenamiento.

Kakashi: sasuke, ¿Quién hizo estos sellos en tu muñeca? son muy difíciles de crear.

Sasuke: fue naruto, el dijo que eran faciles de hacer.

Kakashi: (pensando) ¿faciles de hacer? Nisiquiera yo que soy un jounin de elite puedo hacer esos sellos, sin duda hace honor a sus apellidos.

Kakashi por ultimo reviso a naruto, el tenia los mismos sellos que sasuke, estaba por decir que estaba perfecto hasta que vio una espada en la espalda de naruto.

Kakashi: ¿sabes ken-jutsu naruto?

Naruto: entre otras cosas.

Kakashi: (pensando) sorprendente, quedan pocos ninjas que saben ken-jutsu y fuin-jutsu, son artes ninjas muy difíciles de aprender y este niño ya las domina. Bueno, tenemos todo listo andando.

Asi sin mas que decir se encaminaron al pais de las olas, en el trayecto al pais se encontraron con un charco de agua que solo naruto sasuke y kakashi sabian que estaba pasando en realidad.

Kakashi: (pensando) parece que ya entendieron, son muy astutos.

Cuando pasaron el charco de dicho charco salieron dos ninjas de la aldea de la neblina, que enredaron a kakashi con las cadenas que tenian en los brazo y lo "mataron", se escucho a sakura gritar por su sensei.

Sasuke y naruto reaccionaron y atacaron a los dos shinobis, sasuke los atrapo en un arbol con su kunai enredando su cadena, mientras naruto se mantenia quieto con una posesion de manos y los ojos cerrados. Uno de los shinobis ataco a sasuke y el otro fue a atacar al constructor de puentes, sakura se puso al frente del constructor pero antes de que llege se escucho un grito.

Naruto: (con las manos levantadas) elemento aire: presion de gravedad.

Los dos shinobis de la neblina se calleron al piso sin posibilidades de moverse.

¿: ¡¿Qué demonios nos hiciste niño?!

Naruto: solo use un jutsu de viento.

En ese momento aparecio kakashi, mirando la escena con total tranquilidad.

Kakashi: (pensando) que enorme control del elemento viento tiene.

Bueno señor tazuna creo que tenemos que hablar. Usted solicisto una mision de rango C, de proteccion contra bandidos, nunca pidio proteccion de ninjas, sino la mision hubiese sido catalogada como B o mayor, usted tendra sus razones, pero nosotros estamos fuera de los teminos de la mision.

Sakura: esta mision no es de nuestro nivel, no estamos preparados.

Naruto y sasuke sigieron el camino al pais de la olas, ignorando a kakashio y a sakura.

Kakashi: ¡sasuke, naruto, ¡¿Qué hacen?!

Naruto: espere demasiado para una mision como esta, necesito experiencia en batalla, no puedo ganar experiencia con misiones de rango D sinceramente son inútiles, sasuke y yo seguiremos, aunque se concidere traicion a la aldea, viejo yo lo protegere con mi vida-con una mirada llena de determinación-

Kakashi: (pensando) bueno sasuke y naruto no tienen el nivel genin, y conmigo como jounin, creo que podremos hacer esta mision.

(suspirando) esta bien seguiremos con la mision.

Los ninjas de konoha y Tazuna siguieron su viaje al pais de las olas, aproximadamente hace 15 minutos pudieron ver el enorme puente que Tazuna estaba constuyendo, y hace no mas de 10 minutos llegaron al pais de las olas en un bote con remos para no hacer mucho ruido.

Iban caminando por el bosque cuando naruto lanzo un kunai a un arbusto, cuando rebisaron vieron que solo era un conejo blanco. Kakashi miraba al conejo con ojos calculadores, miro disimuladamente a sasuke y naruto y vio que ellos dos estaban mirando a su esplada, cuando sucedió, una enorme espada volo por ensima de ellos, kakashi agarro a sakura mientras naruto a tazuna.

?: ya veo por quue los hermanos demosios no pudieron matar al viejo, kakashi del sharingan, el hombre que a copiado mas de mil jutsu.

Kakashi: vaya Zabuza Momochi, un ninja renegado de la aldea oculta entre la neblina.

Zabuza: kakashi no quiero matarlos, solo denme al constructor de puentes y los dejare irse.

Kakashi: proteger a este hombre es nuestra mision, equipo siete posición defensiva.

El equipo siete se posiciono alrededor de tazuna.

Zabuza: eso no servira, **elemento agua: tecnica de ocultarse en la neblina**

En ese momento una neblina espesa empezó a cubrir el área.

Zabuza: con esta neblina podré neutralizar tu sharingan, ese ojo tuyo no te servirá por el momento.

Kakashi junto sus manos y concentro chakra para dispersar la neblina, cuando lo hizo se podía ver a zabuza en medio de la defensa del equipo siete apunto de rebanar al constructor de puentes, kakashi corrió hacia el y pudo clavarle un kunai en el estomago a zabuza, pero se dio cuenta que solo era un clon de agua

Zabuza cortó a kakashi en dos, pero se dio cuenta que en realidad solo corto un clon de agua, el verdadero kakashi apareció atrás de zabuza con un kunai a punto de clavarlo en el cuello de zabuza.

Kakashi: esta pelea se acabo zabuza.

Zabuza: deberías de ver bien kakashi.

Cuando termino de decir eso kakashi le clavo el kunai en el cuello para darse cuenta que solo era un clon de agua, el verdadero zabuza apareció atrás de kakashi e intento cortarlo pero kakashi se agacho esquivando el golpe, zabuza clavo su espada en el piso y roto en ella para después darle una potente patada en el estomago a kakashi.

Kakashi salio volando directo al lago y se dio cuenta de que el agua en donde estaba era muy espesa, zabuza reapareció al lado de kakashi y dijo.

Zabuza: **elemento agua: prision de agua.**

Kakashi quedo encerrado en una prisión de agua circular, zabuza creo un clon de agua mientras kakashi le decía a sus alumnos que se vayan de ahí.

Naruto: descuide kakashi, nosotros nos encargaremos de el, saske es todo tuyo.

Sasuke tenia la mirada baja cuando de repente la subió, se veían dos ojos sharingans maduros de tres aspas los dos.

Zabuza: (pensando) ¡¿sharingan?! Al parecer me encontré con uno de los últimos sobrevivientes del clan uchiha.

Kakashi: ¿Cómo desarrollo el sharingan, acaso mikoto le a ayudado?

Sasuke corrió hacia el clon de zabuza, hizo un sello de mano y dijo.

Sasuke: **elemento fuego: flama del fénix.**

El jutsu de fuego fue demasiado rápido para zabuza y quedo echo agua después de eso.

Naruto: bien sasuke ahora ¿Qué quieres trabajo en equipo, o me encargo yo?

Sasuke: encárgate tu yo no tengo ánimos de pelear.

Naruto: perfecto, kakashi cuando lo libere no quiero que se interponga en mi pelea.

Zabuza: crees que un pequeño mocoso como tu puede vencerme, tu solo juegas a ser un ninja, cuando as pasado por la muerte tantas veces que ya no te importa ahí es cuando te conviertes en un verdadero ninja, ustedes unos simples genin solo juegan un juego de adultos.

Naruto: si, si, eso no me importa. Haber, ¿Qué usare? El es un excelente espadachín entonces usare kenjutsu.

En ese momento naruto agarra su espada con las dos manos y desaparece de la vista de zabuza y de kakashi reapareciendo atrás de zabuza y dándole una tremenda patada que lo saca del lago.

Kakashi: (pensando) es muy rápido ni con mi sharingan pude seguirlo.

Zabuza: maldito mocoso, (murmurando) es muy rápido no pude verlo y la fuerza que tiene creo que me rompió una costilla.

Naruto: espero que tus habilidades de ken-jutsu sean buenas zabuza por que sino morirás.

Zabuza: maldito mocoso, te enseñare lo que es el verdadero ken-jutsu.

Después de decir eso zabuza corrió hacia naruto con su espada en mano y se la iba a clavar en el corazón, pero simplemente naruto interpuso su espada con una mano.

Naruto: si esta es tu fuerza date por muerto, **estilo uzumaki: corte espiral.**

Naruto empezó a dar vueltas su espada y lanzo una gran ráfaga que dejo con muchas heridas a zabuza.

Zabuza: ¿sabes el ken-jutsu uzumaki? Creí que solo era un impostor después de todo no siempre se ve un uzumaki con el pelo amarillo, si llega a ser tan habilidoso como eran los antiguos uzumakis tendré que llamarlos.

Naruto: **estilo uzumaki: relámpago amarillo.**

Naruto salto lo mas alto que pudo y después de unos segundo se veían unos relámpagos amarillos caer arriba de zabuza, unos tres relameos golpearon a zabuza, cuando los relámpagos dejaron de caer y naruto reapareció se veía un zabuza sangrando de su pecho y su brazo izquierdo.

Zabuza: ( pensando nervioso) no me equivoque es igual o mas fuerte que los antiguos uzumakis ya con dos técnicas suyas puedo darme cuenta de ello.

Zabuza: ¡haku, suigetsu, vengan los necesito!

En ese momento un joven con el pelo azul-blanco, ojos azules y colmillos de tiburón apareció al lado de lo que parecía un chico con una mascara ambu.

Haku: zabuza-sama yo lo ayudare con ese niño.

Suigetsu: haku tu déjame a ese mocoso a mi, hace mucho que no tengo una buena pelea.

Naruto: al fin salieron que bueno que use las técnicas con las que gastaba menos chakra.

Zabuza/Kakashi: (pensando) debe tener un tremendo arsenal de poderosas técnicas en ken-jutsu, y sus técnicas ya eran poderosas, este chico si que es bueno.

Sasuke encárgate de el de la mascara y kakashi tu encárgate del chico tiburón.

Sasuke/Kakashi: hai!

Sasuke: ¿y tu naruto?

Naruto: terminare con zabuza.

En eso naruto desaparece y reaparece atrás de zabuza, zabuza reacciona a tiempo y lo corta a naruto en dos, pero cuando lo corta se da cuenta que en realidad era un **clon de viento** que le dejo varios rasguños por todo el cuerpo, cuando el **clon de viento** desaparece el verdadero naruto aparece atrás de zabuza, apoya su palma en su espalda, mira a los ojos a zabuza y dice.

Naruto: **gen-jutsu: sueños perdidos.**

Zabuza callo al suelo aparentemente inconciente y convulsionándose, haku y suigetsu estaban a punto de atacar a naruto hasta que kakashi y sasuke se interpusieron en sus caminos.

Naruto: tranquilos capaz en tres horas despierte.

En ese momento kakashi se lanzo hacia suigetsu y le pego una patada en el estomago, pero suigetsu se transformo en agua y después otra vez en humano.

Kakashi: al parecer eres de ese clan casi extinto de la aldea de la neblina, pero tu clan tiene una debilidad, el fuego, **elemento fuego: flor del fénix.**

Empezó a aparecer mucho vapor en el lugar de pelea, cuando se disipo se podía ver a suigetsu sin un brazo y sin una pierna.

Suigetsu: ¡maldito, me las pagaras!

Kakashi: creí que ibas a ser un mayor reto, mi modo, elemento fuego: gran bola de fuego.

Antes de que la bola de fuego colisionara en suigetsu, naruto apareció y desapareció la bola de fuego con un simple sello de mano y repitió lo mismo que hizo con zabuza.

Kakashi: ¿naruto por que hiciste eso?

Naruto: solo diré que los necesitamos vivos a los tres.

En la pelea de sasuke y de haku.

Sasuke: al parecer solo quedamos tu y yo.

Haku: malditos, no tendré piedad,** elemento hielo: espejos de hielo.**

Muchos espejos de hielo empezaron a formarse alrededor de sasuke y haku entro en uno de ellos.

Sasuke: ( pensando) eso parece peligroso, mejor no la subestimo, ¡sharingan!

Los ojos de sasuke se transformaron otra vez en el sharingan, como sasuke había supuesto, esta técnica era muy poderosa, haku se tele transportaba de espejo en espejo a la velocidad de la luz y le lanzaba senbons a sasuke, sasuke gracias a su sharingan de tres aspas y su velocidad, podía esquivar todos los ataques de haku hasta que se canso de eso y decidió ahora atacar.

Sasuke: **elemento fuego: gran dragón de fuego. **

El gran dragón de fuego pudo quemar en gran medida a haku, dejándola con el brazo quemado y la pierna sangrando.

Haku: (pensando) im-imposible, nadie debe de verme a la velocidad que voy, soy invisible para el ojo humano, deberé atacar a sus amigos, ya deben estar cansados.

Haku sin darse cuenta sale de la cúpula de hielo para atacar a naruto y kakashi, pero cuando iba a lanzar las senbons un brazo la agarra de la muñeca y le da un tremendo golpe que la deja incrustada en el piso.

Naruto: wow, con un golpe tan débil ya estas en el piso casi inconciente.

Naruto la agarra de la pierna, la saca del piso y repite el proceso que hizo con zabuza y suigetsu.

Naruto: bien, las preguntas en la casa de tazuna, a estos tres los llevaremos a la casa de tazuna, tengo algo importante que hablar con ellos.

Kakashi: yo soy el jounin aquí, yo soy el que dice las órdenes no un simple genin, llevar a estos tres a la casa de nuestro cliente es poner en duda la seguridad del cliente.

Naruto: Tazuna, ¿a usted le importa que llevemos a estos tres a su casa?

Tazuna: ustedes ya demostraron que me pueden proteger perfectamente, en especial tu chico, si tienes un asunto con ellos y necesitas un favor, sin duda te lo daré.

Naruto: perfecto, y kakashi, solo quiero decirle que ni el mismísimo hokage podría negarle a zabuza invitar gente a su casa. Vámonos.

Naruto: (pensando) al parecer exagere demasiado el poder de estos tres, aunque tienen una buena fuerza, me decepciono demasiado zabuza, ni un rasguño me hizo.

Sasuke: naruto, ¿Qué tienes? ¿y por que los querias dejar vivos?

Naruto: no pasa nada sasuke solo estaba pensando en las peleas de recien, y ellos tienen información que yo necesito y tambien puede que me den experiencia en batalla en un tiempo.

Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy.

Perdon por tardar demasiado es que la escuela y eso me sacan tiempo.

Si tienen alguna duda del fic preguntenme para si se los aclaro.


	5. Chapter 5

Un dia despues en la casa de tazuna.

Zabuza, haku y suigetsu estaban despertando, los tres estaban en una habitancion un poco chica con una ventana que tenia vista al mar. Se podia escuchar a personas hablando detrás de la puerta.

Kakashi: ¿naruto, no dijiste que tu gen-jutsu solo iba a durar por tres horas?

Naruto: si, eso dije, pero los tres gastaron mucho chakra, bueno, menos suigetsu, no me sorprenderia que estubiara despierto hace mucho tiempo ya.

Kakashi: espera naruto, todavía tengo muchas preguntas que tengo que hacerles a ti y a sasuke.

Naruto: kakashi, ya te dije que todas las respuestas que hagas te las contestare cuando zabuza, haku y suigetsu despierten.

Cuando terminaron de hablar, kakashi y naruto entraron a la habitación pudieron notar que zabuza, suigetsu y haku estaban despiertos.

Naruto: al parecer ya estan despiertos, tenemos que hablar.

Zabuza: ¿Qué quieres de nosotros mocoso?

Naruto: información, pero antes.

Naruto desaparece y reaparece detrás de kakashi y le da un golpe en la nuca que lo deja inconciente.

Zabuza: asique piensas traicionar a tu aldea, no crei que fueras asi mocoso.

Naruto no le presto, camino hacia la puerta de la habitación y empezo a hacer sellos de manos.

Naruto: fuin-jutsu: sello de sonido.

Naruto coloco sus manos en la puerta de la habitación y toda la habitación se cubrio de un color amarillo por 5 segundos y despues desaparecio.

Naruto: listo, ahora podremos hablar tranquilos, ah y no intenten usar chakra, lo tienen sellado.

Zabuza: ¿Qué quieres saber?

Naruto: ¿ustedes son parte de la rebelión contra el mizukage?

Suigetsu: ¡¿como sabes eso?! Supuestamente nadie sabe eso.

Zabuza: (con la palma en la frente) eres un idiota suigetsu, el nunca dijo que lo sabia, solo lo pregunto.

Naruto: exacto, ahora, me gustaria hacer un trato con ustedes.

Zabuza: ¿Qué clase de trato?

Naruto: quiero que hablen con el lider de la rebelión de kiri, y le digan que después de los examenes chunin que se harán en konoha ire a ayudar en la rebelión.

Haku: ¿Qué estas tramando?

Naruto: no me gusta que gente muera por caprichos de un lider, ademas quiero ver el poder del mizukage y confirmar algo con el. ¿Cuento con ustedes?

Zabuza: iremos a decirle a la lider, no creo que acepte pero puede ser que venga a los examenes chunin para ver que tan poderoso eres y capaz nosotros tambien vayamos.

Naruto: perfecto, ahora, quiero que se vayan de aquí y se vayan a la base de gatou, despues de eso, en una semana vendran al puente para "matar a tazuna", pero enrealidad nosotros esperaremos a gatou y cuando venga al puente a ver como lo hiciste, lo atacaremos y lo mataremos.

Zabuza: esta bien, pero antes necesito que liberes nuestros chakra.

Naruto se acerca a zabuza, hace sellos de manos y toca con la palma el abdomen de zabuza, despues hace el mismo proceso con haku y suigetsu.

Naruto: esta bien ya vayanse antes de que despierte kakashi.

Haku: adios naruto, te veremos en una semana.

Asi sin mas que decir zabuza, haku y suigetsu desaparecieron del lugar como si nunca hubiesen estado ahí. Despues de eso naruto agarro a kakashi y lo recosto en la cama que estaba en la habitación. Minutos despues kakashi desperto, sakura y sasuke entraron a la habitación.

Sasuke: ¿y zabuza, haku y suigetsu, donde estan?

Naruto: se fueron, iran con gatou y volveran una semana en el puente con gatou.

Sasuke y Kakashi entendieron perfectamente lo que en realidad iba a pasar en el puente en una semana, pero siempre hay una excepcion…

Sakura: ¡como pudiste dejar que ellos escaparan, si gatou vuelve con mas mercenarios nos van a matar a todos!

Kakishi: sakura debes de ver mas alla de lo que te dicen, lo que enrealidad va a pasar es que zabuza, haku y suigetsu cuando esten en el puente traicionaran a gatou y se uniran a nosotros para matarlo. ¿o me equivoco naruto?

Naruto: no estas en lo correcto kakashi.

Sakura: perdon naruto, no confie en ti.

Naruto solo asintio con la cabeza, como aceptando su disculpa.

Kakashi: bueno nosotros no podemos quedarnos atrás, deberemos de ponernos a entrenar. Síganme.

Kakashi despues de salir de la casa de tazuna, se dirigia al bosque cercano a la casa del constructor, seguido por sus alumnos, se detubo al frente de tres arboles y empezo a hablar.

Kakashi: bien, el entrenamiento consiste en escalar arboles.

Sakura: nosotros ya sabemos escalar arboles era un ejercicio de academia.

Kakashi: no me refiero a esa forma, yo decia escalar arboles sin las manos.

Al terminar de decir eso kakashi se dirije hacia un arbol y empieza a escalarlo solo usando sus pies.

Kakashi: ven, deben hacerlo asi.

Sakura miraba con una cara muy sorprendida a su sensei, pero sasuke y naruto no se sorprendieron en lo mas minimo.

Kakashi: la planta de los pies es un lugar muy difícil de canalizar chakra, si pueden canalizar correctamente el chakra en los pies podran hacerlo en cualquier parte del cuerpo. (lanzando tres kunais, uno enfrente de cada genin) utilicen estos kunais para marcar su proceso. Bueno yo me ire a escoltar a tazuna, suerte.

Naruto: (antes de que kakashi se vaya) espera, sasuke y yo ya sabemos escalar los arboles sin las manos.

Kakashi: bueno, si me muestran que pueden hacerlo, les pondre otro entrenamiento.

Naruto y sasuke no dijeron nada mas, solo fueron hasta un arbol cada uno y emprezaron a caminar sin problema alguno.

Sakura: (pensando) sasuke es genial.

Kakashi: esta bien, siganme, sakura tu practica esclar arboles, despues volvere por ti.

Asi sin mas que decir kakashi se encamino a un pequeño lago que estaba cerca del bosque.

Kakashi: antes quiero hacerles una pregunta, ¿saben caminar sobre el agua?

Naruto/ Sasuke: si

Kakashi: (pensando) tal y como lo pense.

Kakashi: bien, me gustaria hacerles unas preguntas a los dos ya que sakura no esta aquí.

Naruto: pues pregunte lo que quiera kakashi.

Kakashi: sasuke, ¿fue mikoto la que te entreno y te ayudo a desarrollar el sharingan?

Sasuke: no, fue naruto el que me ayudo, mikoto nunca me entreno.

Kakashi: (pensando) ¿Cómo hizo naruto para entrenarlo, acaso sabe los secretos del sharingan?

Kakashi: ¿Quién te entreno a ti naruto?

Naruto: nadie, me auto entrene. (mintio naruto)

Kakashi: ¿Qué nivel tiene los dos?

Naruto: perdon kakashi pero esa respuesta no la podemos responder, un ninja debe tener secretos.

Kakashi: (pensando) claro "secretos" seguro el siempre usa su maximo solo para impresionar a la gente.

Que equivocado estaba.

Kakashi: bueno, ahora, como son mis alumnos, les enseñare mi mejor jutsu, nadie hasta ahora lo ha visto y a sovrevivido, es un jutus muy peligroso y debe ser usado sabiamente, se llama chidori, sasuke tu lo podras usar fácilmente gracias a tu sharingan, pero tu naruto, cuando aprendas este jutsu desarrollaremos tus reflejos, ya que cuando se usa este jutsu el que lo usa corre a una velocidad que no puede ver con el ojo normal.

Naruto: (pensando) al parecer me equivoque con kakashi al parecer es un buen sensei, o mejor dicho kakashi-sensei.

Naruto: hai kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi miro a naruto sorprendido ya que nunca lo habia llamado asi.

Kakashi: bueno, el jutsu consiste en acumular chakra rayo en la palama de la manos y hacer que este en constante movimiento. Asi.

Kakashi empezo a hacer sellos de manos y despues su chakra se hizo visible en su palma en forma de electricidad.

Kakashi: esto es el chidori, empezemos, primero tienen que hacer los sellos…

Unas horas despues

Naruto y sasuke estaban entrenando el chidori, habian entrenado todo el dia en ese jutsu y ya era de noche, kakashi los habia dejado entrenar solo por que tenia que escoltar a tazuna.

Naruto: hey sasuke, mira esto.

En la palama de naruto se veian pequeños relámpagos que estaban en movimiento, no era como el de kakashi, pero aun era poderoso.

Sasuke: eso es solo por que tu usas esos clones.

Naruto: y tu puedes usar tu sharingan pero todavía no lo dominaste.

Sasuke: bueno, aun con el sharingan el jutus es muy difícil. Naruto, ¿Kira no te enseño este jutsu antes?

Naruto: no, este no es un jutsu del elemento rayo, es variante por asi decirlo, ademas kakashi dijo que nadie nunca pudo ver su jutsu y sobrevivir, Kira tiene buena memoria y tambien a vivido mucho tiempo pero eso no quiere decir que sepa todos los jutsus de todos los elementos.

Sasuke: hmp, igual yo lo terminare antes que tu ya lo veras.

Naruto: si estas tan confiado, ¿Qué te parece una apuesta amistosa?

Sasuke: ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Naruto: si tu no terminas el jutsu antes de que yo lo termine, tendras que invitar a salir a sakura.

Sasuke: (asustado) ¿QUEEE?

Naruto: (con cara malévola) ¿aceptas o no?

Sasuke: acepto, pero si yo termino el jutus ante que ti tendras que invitar a salir a ino.

Naruto: (con cara de miedo) p-pero-pero…

Sasuke: (con la misma cara que naruto tenia antes) ¿aceptas o no?

Naruto: (mirando el piso) es-esta bien.

Sasuke: perfecto, ahora firma este contrato que hace oficial nuestra apuesta.

Naruto: (pensando) ¿de donde saco ese contrato?

Naruto firmo el contrato con una pluma de quien sabe donde saco, despues de esa escena los dos genins decidieron volver a la casa de tazuna ya que se habia echo tarde

En la casa de tazuna.

Todos estaban cenando en la casa del constructor, habia un silencio un poco incomodo, ya que nadie sabia de que hablar.

Sakura: kakashi-sensei, ¿sabe donde estan naruto y sasuke?

Kakashi: deben estar entrenado el jutsu que les deje para practicar. Pero ya se hizo muy tarde creo que tengo que ir a buscarlos.

Antes de que kakashi se pueda parar de su silla, la puerta de la casa se abrio y de ella entraron naruto y sasuke que estaban un poco agitados ya que habian apostado que el que llegara primero a la casa dormiria en una cama, mientras el que pierda dormiria en el piso.

Naruto: ja, creo que todavía no me puedes ganar, creo que vamos 21 a 20 voy ganando.

Sasuke: solo tuviste suerte nada mas.

Todos los miraban con una gotita estilo anime y con ojos en blanco.

Naruto: perdon por llegar tarde, ¿podemos unirnos a la cena?

Tsunami: si obvio, esperen que ire a buscar dos platos mas de comida.

Naruto se sento al lado de kakashi y sasuke se sento en frente de naruto.

Kakashi: ¿Cómo les va con el entrenamiento chicos?

Naruto: es un jutsu difícil de aprender, pero ya puedo probocar un par de rayos en mi palma.

Kakashi: (pensando) sorprendente, ya tiene un gran control del jutsu, naruto sin duda es un genio, no me sorprenderia que en una semana ya haya terminado el jutsu.

Kakashi: ¿sasuke y tu?

Sasuke: aun no puedo crear nada pero siento una ligera chispa.

Kakashi: muy bien, los dos van progresando muy rapido.

En eso entran tsunami con dos platos en las manos, los platos los pone en frennte de naruto y sasuke, los dos se miran desafiantes.

Naruto: el que termine primero de comer, mañana no tendra que escoltar a Tazuna, y podra entrenar tranquilo, ¿aceptas?

Sasuke: yo nunca me niego a un reto.

Kakashi: (con una gotita estilo anime) chicos, chicos, no tienen que hacer eso, sakura que ya termino su entrenamiento puede hacerlo.

Naruto: (mirando a sakura) ¿enserio? Creo que tienes un buen control de chakra, pero lo malo es que tienes pocas reservas de chakra, podrias ser buena en el ninjutsu medico, podria enseñarte las bases del ninjutus medico, si quieres.

Sakura: no lo se, todavía estoy cansada por el entrenamiento de hoy, despues te digo.

Kakashi: (pensando) ¿sabe ninjutsu medico? Naruto esta lleno de sorpresas, me alegra ser su sensei.

Kakashi: tranquilo naruto, si sakura quiere entrenar ninjutsu medico entonces yo le enseñare las bases, despues de todo soy su sensei, ¿no?

Naruto: esta bien kakashi-sensei… Bueno sasuke, ¿en que estabamos?

A todos les salio una gotita estilo anime despues de lo dicho por el rubio

Sasuke: como dije antes, yo nunca me niego a un reto.

Asi sin mas que decir los dos jóvenes empezaron a comer a una velocidad endemoniada y al final sasuke fue el que gano dejando a naruto bastante deprimido

Sakura: inari, ¿Por qué esa foto esta cortada? e visto que la has observado toda la cena.

Tazuna: el era considerado un heroe en esta aldea.

Inari con la mirada baja se levanta de su silla y se va de la cocina.

Tsunami: papa, sabes que inari se molesta cuando hablan de kiaza.

Tsunami tambien se levanta y va a buscar a inari.

Tazuna: tranquilos ninjas, les contare por que a ocurrido esto.

(Tazuna les cuenta la historia de Kiaza y lo que hizo por la tierras de las olas)

Despues de eso todos se fueron a dormir a sus habitaciones y todos durmieron en una cama excepto sasuke que casi no pudo dormir por lo incomodo que era el piso.

Al dia siguiente.

Todos estaban desayunando en el mismo lugar en donde habian cenado la noche anterior, naruto y sasuke estaban peleando por el que ternminaba de desayunar.

Sakura: (con una gotita en la cabeza) ¿siempre son asi de competidores?

Naruto: GANEE, termine antes 22 a 21, no me puedes pasar sasuke.

Sasuke: hmp, callate, por lo menos yo si voy a poder entrenar hoy y terminare antes el jutsu, ademas no te olvides nuestra pequeña apuesta.

Naruto: ja, eres idiota, puedo usar un clon de sombra para poder entrenar y proteger al viejo al mismo tiempo.

Sasuke: NO PUEDES HACER ESO.

Naruto: la apuesta era que el que perdia tenia que escoltar a tazuna, los clones no tiene que escoltar a tazuna.

Inari: idiotas…

Naruto: ¿eh?

Inari: aunque entrenen toda la vida nunca podran derrotar a gato, el es demasiado fuerte y ustedes son debiles, los debiles siempre perderan contra los fuertes, no saben lo que es la soledad o lo que es el sufrimiento, YA VAYANSE DE NUESTRA ALDEA.

Naruto: callate niño, solo por que perdiste a alguien querido te crees solo y con sufrimiento, mis padres desde que era muy chico ni siquiera se acordaban de darme de comer siempre estaban mas atentos en mis harmenos que literalmente se olvidaron de mi, yo cuando tenia esa edad no tenia a nadie, estuve solo por varios año, tu tienes a tu madre y a tu abuelo y aun asi no sabes apreciarlos, me repugnas.

Naruto se levanto de la mesa y salio de la casa para irse al bosque.

Una vez en el bosque

Naruto golpeaba cada arbol que habia en el bosque y los partia a todos por la mitad.

¿?: ¡naruto! ¡naruto! ¡tranquilizate naruto!

Naruto: (tranquilizandose) esta bien, gracias por ayudarme.

¿?: no hay problema, ahora, ya que estas aquí, ¿Por qué no entrenas adecuadamente? Nadie te esta mirando y no hay nadie cerca del area.

Naruto: esta bien, jutsu multi-clones de sombras.

Una semana despues.

Naruto se estaba despertando, miro un reloj que estaba al lado de su cama y vio que era muy tarde, bajo a la planta baja de la casa y vio a tsunami en la cocina.

Naruto: tsunami, ¿as visto a donde se an ido todos?

Tsunami: si, se fueron al puente, tu llegaste ayer muy cansado, tu sensei me dijo que tardarias unos dias en recuperarte.

Naruto: si, desde que soy pequeño mis heridas sanan mucho mas rapido que lo normal. Bueno tengo que irme adios.

(aquí pasa lo mismo que el canon quieren secuestrar a inari y a tsunami y naruto vuelve y los salva)

En el puente habia mucha neblina, no se podia ver nada, ecepto los cadáveres de los constructores del puente.

Tazuna: ¿Qué paso aquí?

Kakashi: debio haber sido zabuza.

Sakura: pero por qu..

Sakura no pudo terminar de hablar por que kakashi le tapo la boca y le señalo el final del puente, la niebla se empezo a disipar y al final del puente habia todo un ejercito de bandidos con haku, suigetsu y zabuza.

Gatou:vaya, vaya, vaya, al parecer los ninjas de konoha protegen al constructor, no hay problema mientras no este ese rubio problemático del que me hablaron, ¡zabuza, haku, suigetsu matenlos!

Haku, suigetsu y zabuza saltaron hacia los ninjas de konoha pero envés de atacarlos se pararon al lado de ellos.

Gatou: ¿Qué estan haciendo?

Zabuza: te tendimos una trampa para matarte.

Gatou empezo a reir como loco y dijo.

Gatou: ya me esperaba esto, asique lo contrate a el.

Al lado de gatou aparecio un hombre que no se le veia la cara ya que traia una mascara y una tunica negra.

El hombre desconocido desaparecio y reaparecio apareciendo atrás de sasuke con la palma abierta, cuando lo toco sasuke se dio cuenta que hizo lo mismo que hacia naruto, sellar el chakra, sasuke empezo a hacer sellos de manos pero antes de que terminara el hombre lo golpeo fuertemente en la nuca dejandolo noqueado, despues hizo un sello con una mano y paso, zabuza, suigetsu y haku perdieron la pupila en su ojo y empezaron a atacar a kakashi los tres al mismo tiempo, zabuza le pego una tremenda patada en el estomago, suigetsu se transformo en un latigo de agua y golpeo a kakashi y por ultimo haku creo grandes agujas de hielo y las clavo en todas las etremidades de kakashi.

(al igual que hizo pein con naruto)

El hombre enmascarado empezo a caminar hacia tazuna y sakura, pero antes de llegar recibio una tremenda patada en la cara que lo mando a los pies de zabuza.

Naruto: naruto uzumaki ya llego.

Naruto miro de reojo a zabuza, haku y suigetsu y desparecio de la vista de todos y reaparecio atrás de esos tres, empezo a hacer sellos de manos muy rapido y dijo.

Naruto: sello de control: kai.

Naruto: no se interpongan en mi camino, dejenmelo a mi, ustedes liberen a kakashi.

¿?: ¡naruto¡ ¡hey! Te tengo que recordar que no tienes que mostrar todo tu poder, solo usa el 10% de tu poder, como siempre, pero no te confies, si ves que es difícil solo aumenta el poder.

Naruto: hai.

¿?: y solo usa el elemento viento, tuvimos suerte de que kakas no se diera cuenta que sabes usar mas de un elemento.

Naruto: sisi, ya lo se.

Naruto desaprace y reaparece en frente del nuevo hombre, le empieza a propinar una serie de patadas y puñetazos al hombre, le sorprende saber que el hombre intentaba defenderse pero no podia.

Naruto: (pensando) al parecer no era tan fuerte.

Naruto se arto de estar pegandole al hombre asique de un rodillaso lo mando al agua.

Naruto: ¿no eres tan fuerte ahora verdad?

Hombre: callate, tengo trucos…

El hombre desaparece y reaparece atrás de naruto.

Hombre: perdiste niño, fuinjutsu: sello de chakra.

El hombre aprovecha el momento en que naruto permanecio inmóvil para pegarle un tremendo puñetazo en la cara.

Naruto: (pensando) wow, me quedo quieto para saber que hace y envez de acabar conmigo solo me pega un simple golpe, si que es estupido, pero sabe fuinjutsu, esto sera interesante.

Hombre: ya rindete selle todo tu chakra, no podras usr nada de el.

Naruto: vaya, eres tan debil y aun asi eres arrogante creo que hay que enseñarte modales.

Naruto desaparecio y reaparecio al lado del hombre, le pego una patada en la espalda que lo mando nuevamente al lago, una vez que el hombre aterrizo en el agua naruto saca de su muñeca cuatro kunais que los lanza a su oponente, el hombre como vio que ninguno de los kunais iba hacia el se quedo parado en el lugar.

Naruto: idiota.

Los cuatro kunais se transformaron en cuatro narutosque empezaron a hacer sellos de manos y cuando tocaron el agua con la palma de sus manos dijeron.

Narutos: barrera: barrera de los cuatro pilares.

Naruto: si no puedes salir de esa barrera mejor considérate muerto, mejor mato a la basura que hay en el puente antes y despues a ti.

¿?: naruto, se la forma perfecta para que puedas matarlos sin mostrar mucho tus nuevos poderes, ademas podras probar tu nueva tecnica.

Naruto: entonces dime como.

¿?: bueno, usa el elemento aire: presion de gravedad, despues usa el chidori para matar a los bandidos y despues usa tu nueva tecnica para matar a gatou, ¿Qué dices? Buen plan ¿no?

Naruto: si, muchas gracias por tus consejos, ashura…

Naruto salto del agua y cayo justo en medio del puente, miro para atrás y pudo ver que kakashi ya estaba libre y sasuke estaba despierto.

Naruto: dejenmelos a mi.

Zabuza: naruto tu esta cansado por la batalla déjanoslo a nosotros.

Naruto: dije que me encargare de ellos yo, tengo que probar algo.

Naruto: elemento aire: presion de gravedad.

Kakashi: otra vez ese jutsu.

Zabuza: ¿ya viste ese jutsu antes kakashi?

Kakashi: si, lo uso para vencer a los hermanos demonio.

Naruto: (mirando de reojo a sasuke) buena suerte en tu cita sasuke.

Naruto: chidori!

Zabuza: imposible, su chakra es visible.

Kakashi: (pensando) asique esto querias probar naruto.

Naruto salio corriendo hacia los bandidos y mataba a cualquiera por que se le atravezaba en el camino hasta que llego al frente de gatou, en ese momento deshizo la técnica.

Kakashi: im-imposible, modifico el chidori para que cualquiera que este en su rango, aunque esta a 4 metros reciba un rayo del chidori y muera o quede inconciente, transformo un jutsu de corto alcanza a medio alcanze.

Naruto empezo a hacer sellos de manos y dijo.

Naruto: elemento viento: viento escondido.

Cuando termino de decir eso nadie podia ver a naruto y a gatou, excepto por el hombre que estaba en la barrera.

Naruto: bueno gatou ya que estamos solos, quiero probar una tecnica contigo.

En el brazo izquierdo de naruto empezo a formarse una esfera giratoria de color celeste.

Naruto: este es el rasengan, es muy efectivo ya que ataca los organos internos y solo un ninja medico podria curarse de esta tecnica.

En el brazo derecho de naruto empezo a formarse el chidori que era de color azul.

Naruto: este es el chidori, bueno tu ya as visto lo que puede hacer por si sola, en resumen esta dos tecnicas separadas son muy poderosas, pero… juntas.

Naruto empezo a juntar los dos jutsus formando una esfera que alrededor tenia muchas rayo del chidori.

Naruto: su poder es inimaginable.

Naruto golpea a gatou en el estomago con su tecnica, que desaparecio en miles de particulas, pero la tecnica no solo tuvo ese efecto sino muchos mas. Lo unico que se habia escuchado era la voz de naruto decir.

Naruto: chirengan.

Cuando el humose desipo se podia ver que la tecnica habia destruido gran parte del puente, ademas de separar el mar y en dos, pero la tecnica fue tan poderosa que llego hasta la tierra y destruyo grandes arboles en el proceso.

Naruto: muy bien, yo la catalogaria como rango SS es muy poderosa, destrui gran parte del puente y para que no vean que use tan poderosa tecnica tendre que usarlo, espero que no se den cuenta.

Naruto empezo a hacer sellos de manos hasta que se detuvo en uno, se mantuvo quieto un rato pero despues dijo.

Naruto: elemento viento: hiraishin no jutsu.

Naruto desaparecio y reaparecio atrás de kakashi y lo noqueo al instante, hizo lo mismo con sakura, zabuza, suigetsu y haku, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, excepto sasuke y tazuna que pudieron verlo cuando el viento se disipo.

Tazuna: niño as destruido gran parte del puente, ¿Cómo voy a hacer para reconstruirlo?

Naruto: le voy a mostrar algo que no se lo tiene que decir a nadie por que sino morira, ¿fui claro?

Tazuna: hai.

Naruto: bueno, elemento metal: restauración de metal

El puente se empezo a reconstruir automáticamente.

Tazuna: hey niño ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Naruto: yo no hice nada.

Tazuna: lo del puent.

Naruto: que yo no hice nada, ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a hablar con mi prisionero.

Naruto salta del puente y se para enfrente de la barrera.

Naruto: ahora tendras que responder un par de preguntas, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Hombre: te dire todo lo que quieras solo no me hagas lo mismo que le hiciste a gatou, ¿ah? Mi nombre es ichigo, ichigo uzumaki.

Naruto: ¿otro uzumaki?

Ichigo: ¿conoces a otro uzumaki?

Naruto: si conosco a uno, yo

Ichigo: ¿tu eres un uzumaki?

Naruto: si

Dijo desaciendo la barrera.

Naruto: ichigo, ¿me puedes mostrar como eres en realidad?

Ichigo se saca la mascara y la capucha y se podia ver a un joven un poco flaco con ojos verdes y cabello muy rojo, traia un kimono con una espada en la espalda.

Ichigo: asi es como me veo.

Naruto: si eres un uzumaki, veo que nuestros chakras son parecidos ademas que tienes el pelo rojo.

Ichigo: ¿Cómo sabes que nuestros chakras son parecidos?

Naruto: soy un sensor, bueno ichigo, me gustaria que me ayudes a cargar a unas personas a una casa. (pensando) gaste mucho chakra en el chirengan y el elemento metal, tendre que practicarlos todavía no los domino muy bien.

BUENOOP HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO DE HOY, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.

SI TIENEN ALGUNA PREGUNTA, DUDA, O SUGERENCIA PARA EL FIC SOLO MANDENME UN REWIEW, PARA TODOS FELIZ AÑO NUEVOOOO.


End file.
